


The Makings of the Hunger

by YourLocalBoxWriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Gen, Medical Torture, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Serial Killers, Surgery, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalBoxWriter/pseuds/YourLocalBoxWriter
Summary: This is a oneshot, about poor Shuichi Saihara getting turned into what keeps us up at night: A horror movie monster, by a man that is so sick and twisted, that he has done it on Maizono as well. Enjoy! First time of me doing a oneshot!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The Makings of the Hunger

The man inched closer and closer to the detective tied up on the ground, knowing that no one would come to save poor Shuichi Saihara. The man grabbed the horrified and helpless boy as he dragged him to his little torture table. He threw the boy on, removed the dusty purple gag that covered his mouth, and untied him momentarily. He cuffed the boy to the table as he hummed delightfully.

"Thought you could be safe, huh, detective? Well, I guess you're wrong at that." The paper-bagged serial killer would say before examining both his surgeon tools and the boy shackled to the table with a gleam of creepy delight. "You see, I've been following you, detective, ever since I gave the new treatment to that pop idol you were chasing me about. And, now, I wonder? How can I make you holy? Inhuman? It'll be a joy to see you squirm as you become among the gods."

Shuichi was both horrified and confused by his statement. 'Gods? What on earth is he talking about? And more importantly, what did he do to Maizono-san? I don't want Naegi-Kun to know t-'  
His train of thought was cut short with the sound of a buzzsaw revving up. The boy looked at the Bloody Smile Killer, only to see him right beside a bunch of weird machines, tools, and other items that seemed that they could really break someone's mental state. The monster of a man let out one more horrifyingly cheerful sentence before the torture began. "So, Detective, shall we begin?~"

Shuichi closed his eyes in horror as the man revved up the saw, knuckles white and teeth clenched. The first wave of pain hit him as his legs were chopped by the buzzsaw, except it wasn't just all the leg all at once. No, it was bit by bit in tiny chunks of the leg, starting from his feet and going all the way up to hips, on each leg. The pain was unbearable, his screams filling the night, much to the killer's amusement. He then moved up to his fingers, bringing out what looked to be a knife-sized power saw. Then, again, one by one, bit by bit, the man chopped his fingers off, while poor Saihara screamed in pure agony as he felt his nerves, and himself in turn, howl in pain. The man then decided to move up to opening his chest, pulling out a scalpel to do so. He started from the hips and, slowly in order to make sure Shuichi felt everything at full force, opened up his chest cavity with the scalpel, exposing his ribs and organs to the air. The amount of pain Shuichi felt at this point was unclassifiable, each nerve and neuron screaming and overloading his brain, and his voice was dried up from how much the poor boy screamed. Now, the man had moved to his mouth, pulling out an unreasonably large bench press that was pressed together, and placed it in Shuichi's mouth, which filled it up. He then released the pressure built by the press, which meant it expanded vertically, causing Shuichi's mouth to painfully elongate. He was so much pain that he began crying more than he usually did. 

"Ohhh, don't you look sweet? Are you ready for the fun part?~ The part where I prepare your body for becoming among the unholy? I hope you like it, sweety~" The man then pulled out a whole ton of mechanical parts, fake animal parts, and a whole ton of stuff ready to be used in the unethical surgery. The bagged man pulled out a drill, and drilled parts of an oddly mechanical-looking leg prosthetic into Shuchi's hip, taking place of where his right leg used to be. He then did the same to the left side. Poor Shuichi wanted to scream in agony, but he couldn't since his mouth had been damaged beyond what ethical surgery could fix. The man, however, had other ideas. He then drilled knife blades into where Shuichi's fingers used to be, much to the boy's already existing pain. After that, he pulled out a sewing kit, and two traditional circle black buttons before moving close to Shuichi's face. Shuichi automatically figured out what that meant, and squirmed as the man slowing lowered the needle of the sewing kit closer and closer to Shuichi's left eye. He, after all the pain he'd been through, still wanted to preserve his life. It got closer and closer, to the point where it was almost touched it, and after one final blink...

Shuichi got stabbed in the eye by the man, squirming in pain as it punctured his eye and made him blind. The man struggled to get the button on the eye, but after a couple of minutes of beating Shuichi senseless and working quickly, he got one button over one eye. Now, he was moving on to the other, the needle covered in blood, and Shuichi's face wet with the stuff. The man, uncomfortably, moved in closer and closer to Shuichi's right eye, cold dead eyes filled with a sadistic warmth. At then, it was the last time Shuichi would ever see a thing ever again, as the monster stabbed his eye with the needle, and squirmed as the man sewed on the last button. However, despite the fact that Shuichi couldn't see anymore, the man was not done. He, unbeknownst to Shuichi, grabbed an entire jaw's worth of razor-sharp teeth about as long as the boy's jaw. Then, one by one, he pulled out Shuichi's teeth and drilled the new teeth in, much to the boy's horror. He felt his new mouth fill with blood from his eyes and teeth replacements, and he felt blood pooling out everywhere on his body. The man did his last step before the boy, who's humanity was fleeting, could die. He slowly began rearranging his organs in his exposed chest to fit new machinery. He placed in a motion sensor near Shuichi's brain stem with a bit of trickery and hooked it up to a newly created optic nerve. Suddenly, the boy could sense the motion of everything in the room. The serial killer then placed a much larger stomach, which replaced Shuichi's human one. He then sewed Shuichi up, and gave the boy amnesiacs, for his role in this little horror story would become much darker and disturbing than anyone could imagine.


End file.
